The present invention relates to roller rings and particularly to roller rings which are used in sheet folding mechanisms.
In folding sheets to form an envelope from a single sheet, the sheets are moved under adhesive applicators to apply strips of adhesive to the sheet. The sheet is then moved to a folding mechanism which comprises a plurality of rollers. These rollers fold the sheets in one or more directions in order to form an envelope. At least one of the rollers used in the folding mechanism is adapted to roll over the sheet with the strips of adhesive thereon. In order to prevent the adhesive from being smeared over a wide area of the sheet and the roller, it has been the practice to form grooves in the roller at that portion of the roller under which adhesive strips on the sheet will pass. This permits the roller grooves to overlie the strips of adhesive as the sheet is passing thereunder so that no adhesive comes into contact with the roller and will not smear or spread over the roller or the paper. In other words, when the sheet having the strips of adhesive moves under the roller, the strips of adhesive move under the grooves so that no adhesive is transferred from the sheet to the roller itself. However invariably, some adhesive finds its way into the grooves so that it becomes necessary to periodically clean out any adhesive that has accumulated in the roller grooves. This cleaning operation is time-consuming and awkward. It has sometimes been necessary to completely remove a roller and replace it with a fresh, clean roller. This means dismantling the machine and causing down-time of the machine usage.